


You Know What? It's Kinda Grown on Me.

by the_genderman



Series: Trans Steve 'Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But You're Keeping the Outfit Right?, Captain America: The First Avenger, Effects of the serum, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: The sequel/followup to "In Vino Veritas" where Steve and Bucky work things out and get back together, at least semi-officially. Well, as semi-officially as they could in the Army in the middle of WWII.





	You Know What? It's Kinda Grown on Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with for Steve. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

Bucky unpacked and repacked his footlocker for the fifth time that night already. Maybe if he got this little part of his life into a neat, precise order that he could be happy with, the rest of the big pieces would start to fall into place. He was alive, physically well (or so the doctors said), and out of HYDRA’s claws. But at the same time, it felt like his world had been torn apart and imperfectly stitched back together. Some pieces were missing, so they sewed in patches and hoped they wouldn’t look too out of place. Like Steve. Steve had some serious explaining to do. First question: why was he huge now? ‘I joined the Army’ was not an answer, Steve. Second question: how did he make it into the Army in the first place?

Bucky moved his pillow a quarter inch to the left. A sudden shadow and he startled, knocking the pillow askew. He whirled around to see who was behind him.

Steve held his hands up in surrender and/or apology. “Sorry, Buck. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky said, catching his breath. “How’d you learn to move so quiet?”

“I’ve always walked quiet,” Steve said with a little laugh. “It just never made a difference if you could hear me wheezing along from three blocks out.”

“Alright, well, next time, could ya try not to sneak up on me? It still hasn’t stuck yet that you’re big now. I see some giant shadow coming up on me, I don’t immediately think ‘Oh yeah, that’s just Steve.’ It’s a lot to get used to,” Bucky said, re-settling the pillow.

“Yeah, it took me a while to stop feeling like I was in someone else’s body, like one of the plots from those science-fiction stories you’d read,” Steve admitted.

“And anyway, I didn’t expect you back already,” Bucky added. “I thought you’d be spending the rest of your evening with that Agent Carter dame after the way she looked at you in the bar.”

“Yeah, but she got called back unexpectedly. An SSR agent like her, she’s always on duty, unfortunately,” Steve replied. “So I thought I’d head back and make sure you were still doing ok. You left the bar pretty abruptly, too.”

“I’m doing as well as can be expected,” Bucky shrugged. “I left because the drinks were weak. I think they must’ve started watering them down to make the stock last.”

“You want me to see if I can get you a bottle of real Irish whisky?” Steve asked.

“Thanks, but nah. I probably shouldn’t even be drinking right now. The docs still don’t know what all those HYDRA goons did to me, and I’m not entirely sure I want to know,” Bucky said. He glanced around the barracks. A few of the guys were watching Steve, but none of them were close enough to hear anything if he kept his voice down. “So, uh. Enough about me. What the hell happened to _you_?” Bucky said, making a sweeping gesture at Steve. “Are you gonna give me more than just ‘I joined the Army’? Because how the hell did you manage to get into the Army in the first place? Did they completely forget to do your physical exam?”

Steve’s eyes darted over toward the door. “I’ve got a private room,” he said quietly. “We can talk there without being overheard.”

\-----------------------

Steve sat down on his bed, hands folded in his lap. Bucky took the chair, swinging it out to sit down across from Steve. He sat back, crossing his arms casually.

“Let’s start this from the beginning, ok?” Bucky said. “How’d you get past the physical? They made me strip down to my underwear so some seventy-year-old doctor could poke at me and declare me fit for duty. You wouldn’t even change clothes when I was in the room ‘cause you didn’t want me to see your chest.”

“I didn’t actually make it to the physical,” Steve said, looking a little sheepish. “I was gonna suck it up and see if they’d believe it was gynecomastia or something, but it never got that far. Doctor Erskine came in and started asking me questions and I musta said something right, because he picked me for the program, and, well, here I am.”

“Ok, that’s one question down,” Bucky nodded. “Next question. How the hell did they turn you into a goddamn American Hercules?”

“That’s a little tougher to explain,” Steve replied. “Doctor Erskine was the only one who knew everything, and I didn’t get nearly enough time with him to properly understand what the serum did to me, but I’ve got the basics down. He had created a formula, a serum, that would amplify or optimize, what the human body could do. The Army wanted to use his serum to create ‘perfect’ soldiers, but after what Schmidt and HYDRA did, he made sure not to write down or tell anyone everything he knew. If the Army wanted the serum, they had to have him, and in order to have him, they had to let him make his own decisions about choosing his test subject.”

“And by ‘test subject,’ you mean you were the lucky guinea pig,” Bucky interrupted, shaking his head. “You would do something like volunteer for a crazy experiment just to get into the Army.”

“And it worked, I mean, look at me. I’m not just big, I’m _healthy_. I can hear out of my right ear again. I can see properly. My lungs work the way they’re supposed to and then some. It fixed everything!” Steve said excitedly, grinning broadly. A shadow crossed his face and he deflated a little. “No, that’s a lie. It didn’t fix _every_ thing.”

“Still the same down there?” Bucky asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Steve frowned. “When Doctor Erskine said that the serum would amplify who I am inside, I got pretty excited. I thought I’d been able to accept my body how it was, but as soon as he said that, that same old feeling of inadequacy came back. I hoped that maybe the serum could make me look on the outside how I felt on the inside, but it didn’t quite work out that way. The way the USO show seamstresses sewed my outfit does a pretty good job of hiding it, but I’ve still got too much chest to pass off as _just_ muscle. And the serum stopped the bleeding, thank God, but I still don’t have a dick. I hate to sound like getting healthy was a consolation prize, but honestly?”

“Honestly what, Steve? You getting healthy is an amazing thing, don’t knock it. I’m pretty sure your voice has dropped, and just look at you, no one will ever call you ‘Miss’ again,” Bucky said, trying to make his words sound easy and casual. He could tell Steve was getting into one of those troublesome moods where he was feeling down on himself and looking for an excuse to argue.

“I guess I’m just feeling a little cheated that, if the serum could manage to straighten my spine and give me all the height I missed growing into because I was too sick, then why couldn’t it give me a proper dick? It got a little bigger, but you’d never mistake it for a real penis,” Steve groused.

“Does it still work the same way?” Bucky asked. “Because if you can still get off like you did before, then I think it’s doing its job, big or small. If I remember correctly, it worked just fine.”

“And how would you know how it worked before?” Steve said, narrowing his eyes.

Bucky pinched his lips together and turned his head, averting his eyes. He hadn’t meant to bring that up. Maybe the drinks had been stronger than he’d thought.

Steve scooted up to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, elbows out, hands on his thighs. “Oh, no you don’t. I’ve got some questions for _you_ , now. Namely, if you remembered that, then why did you play dumb? Why would you let me think you’d been too drunk to remember what we did? I spent a week worrying, going back and forth between thinking that you honestly didn’t remember or that you were ashamed of what we did. I made myself so sick worrying that I could hardly eat. I finally settled on ‘didn’t remember’ because at least that wouldn’t mean that you were ashamed to have wanted me.”

“Aw, Stevie, no,” Bucky said, shifting in his chair and turning his head back. He reached out to place a hand on Steve’s knee. “At first, I honestly didn’t remember. It came back to me slowly and in pieces. Then when I was finally able to put it back together, I didn’t know what to make of it anymore. Did you still feel that way about me? You said ‘he might’ve,’ when I asked you if your man thought you were a dame. When I realized that man was _me_ , I was afraid that I’d said or done something stupid that hadn’t come back to me yet. And how could I even think about going back to you if I’d made you feel any less of the man that we both know you are? I wasn’t ashamed, just scared.” Bucky withdrew his hand and folded his arms over his stomach again.

“You were scared?” Steve asked, sitting back into a softer, less aggressive pose. “I didn’t think you were scared of anything.”

“No, only reckless little punks like you who rush headlong into fights with guys twice your size aren’t scared of anything. I’m just good at hiding it,” Bucky said, smiling and shaking his head a little. 

“If it helps put your mind at ease, you didn’t do anything to offend me. It’d be a bit more difficult now, but if you meant what I think you meant by ‘but you’re keeping the outfit, right?’, then I wouldn’t say no,” Steve said, beginning to redden a little.

Bucky began to blush, too. He hadn’t quite meant to say that out loud back at the bar, but it had kind of slipped out. He steered the conversation over to a slightly different, but equally pertinent subject. “I’d love to, but aren’t you and Agent Carter an item?”

“Officially, yes. Unofficially, it’s kind of complicated. We’re real good friends, and I like her a lot, but she’s still trying to sort things out on her end. She found out about,” Steve said, pointing at his crotch, becoming suddenly word-shy, now that he wasn’t as worked up. “And she’s trying to figure out how she feels about it in terms of us as a couple. I don’t want to push her. We both understand that the two of us going steady looks good for the people back home, so we’re keeping up appearances. As long as we’re discreet about it and keep things out of the press or the gossip, neither of us expects the exclusiveness of actually going steady.”

“You sure do know how to make a guy feel appreciated,” Bucky teased.

“Hey, it’s not like I went into this whole thing expecting anything to happen between us,” Steve poked back. “If I’d known you still wanted me, things would’ve been different.”

“Yeah, and that’s on me,” Bucky admitted. “But as long as she’s still figuring things out, if you’ll have _me_ in the meantime, I’ll make it worth your while. You gotta have a little fun before you get married and settle down to adopt a bunch of kids.” His smile widened into a toothy grin.

“You know I can’t say no to you, Buck,” Steve said, an impish glint in his eye.

“Oh? If that’s the case, then how about you bring that outfit out of wherever you’ve got it tucked away and I’ll show you just how much I like it,” Bucky said. He leaned in towards Steve and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Steve started blushing in earnest. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his trunk. He picked out the costume shirt, unfolded it with a shake, and held it up briefly before tossing it onto the bed. He started to pull out the tights, but Bucky stopped him.

“All I need is the top, thank you,” Bucky said, quirking his eyebrows lecherously.

“Is that so?” Steve replied in like. “In that case, I think you’re wearing far too much.”

“I was waitin’ for you to say that,” Bucky laughed, reaching down to unlace his shoes.

\-------------

As soon as they had both undressed (and re-dressed, in Steve’s case), Steve stepped into Bucky’s space, nearly chest-to-chest with him, and lifted a hand to his cheek. Bucky tipped his head up and leaned in for the kiss. Steve was eager; a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, but sincere. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s stomach, trying to keep them low. Taking his hand off of Bucky’s cheek, Steve trailed both hands down his arms and across his back, letting them come to rest just over the swell of his buttocks.

“I wanna try something,” Steve murmured. “Could you hold onto my shoulders? I wanna see if I can lift you up and pin you against the wall.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Bucky purred, moving his hands to where Steve wanted them.

Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s thighs and lifted him up, pressing his back against the wall. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist for extra support, feeling the tickle of the soft wool of the costume shirt against his inner thighs. Bucky sighed happily. He’d never pictured Steve taking the lead like this, but he thought he liked it.

Steve shifted his left hand to Bucky’s ass, holding him firmly, while his right hand moved up to wrap around Bucky’s dick. He stroked lightly, feeling it grow hard in his hand. Steve made a pleased noise as Bucky moaned quietly. 

“You like that?” Steve asked in his best seductive voice.

Bucky nodded his head, gripping Steve’s shoulders tighter. Steve gripped Bucky’s dick tighter, tugging more aggressively. Bucky closed his eyes, panting as Steve ran his thumb over the head of his dick. Up and over, smearing precome around the glans. His dick throbbed wantonly under Steve’s ministrations. He wanted this, _needed_ this so badly. A handjob was nothing new to him, but getting one from Steve, one that Steve wanted to give as much as Bucky wanted to receive it, that was special.

Sensing how close Bucky was, Steve moved back down the shaft with quick, rough strokes. Bucky barely had time to silently gasp out Steve’s name before he orgasmed, streaking come across his stomach. Steve let him catch his breath before letting him down slowly. Bucky’s legs wobbled a little under him.

“You want to sit down?” Steve asked.

“I think I’d be better off kneeling,” Bucky replied suggestively. “And I think you’d do pretty well, too, if you stayed right where you are and let me finish you off.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Steve responded, bracing his hands against the wall and spreading his legs a little.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s thighs, hands spread over his buttocks. He leaned in closer. Steve’s clitoris had gotten a lot larger than Bucky had remembered it being, but Steve was right, it was clearly not a dick. Bucky didn’t mind. As long as he could make Steve come, he didn’t care what he had. Steve deserved so much, and Bucky would give him whatever he was able to. He took one hand off of Steve’s butt, caressing his thigh as he brought it around and gently slid two fingers between his labia. Not too far—he remembered Steve didn’t like that—but enough to feel how wet he was.

“Glad to see your experimental serum didn’t change _everything_ ,” Bucky said, pulling his fingers back and sucking each one individually and ostentatiously.

Steve bit down on a moan as Bucky leaned back in to suck at his clit. It was big enough now for Bucky to get enough of it in his mouth to suck on it properly, so he did. Steve moaned again as Bucky pressed his face harder into Steve’s crotch, mouthing and licking at his clit. Bucky rubbed over and between Steve’s labia with his fingers, smearing his slick forward onto his clit so that he could lick it off.

“Ahh, God… right there. Oh, right there. I’m so close. I’m so close. I’m—oh God!” Steve gasped out as he came. 

Bucky smiled to himself and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Yep, still got it.

Steve offered a hand and hoisted Bucky back up to his feet, pulling him in for a kiss. “Well, it took entirely too long, but I’m glad we finally got that worked out,” Steve said.

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky agreed wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's tangent time.
> 
> I don't like the idea of completely sidelining Peggy, as her and Steve's relationship was definitely real, but in order to have Steve and Bucky together during their time in the Army, it requires a bit of finagling. The best thing I could think of to work around that was that Peggy began to fall in love with Steve before she learned that he was trans, and that they both decided to "keep up appearances" while she decided how she felt about it. She definitely likes him platonically, romantically, but she'd never considered how it might play out if the person she found herself attracted to didn't have traditionally "male" genitalia. I think after a while, she decided that she didn't care, and that she loved Steve no matter what. And then The Train happened, and then the Valkyrie happened, and then no one went home happy. *Professor Farnsworthy voice, "Oh, I made myself sad."*


End file.
